


Season's Breedings

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Belly Rubs, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Krampus decides to help his lover relax after a long night of delivering presents.
Relationships: Santa Claus/Krampus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Season's Breedings

Christmas was meant to be a time of happiness, joy, and family. A time of jolliness and spending time with those you love. But, for the Christmas Spirit; Saint Nicholas himself, it had become a time of stress. The children of the world had slowly become more and more...wanting. Which only made his job more stressful. 

After a long, tiring night of delivering presents to the entire world; Santa entered his house which was connected to his large workshop; removing his snow-dusted boots and hanging up his sack. The entire house was quiet; the only sound coming from the crackling of the fire resting within the fireplace. Santa's Sister; Mrs. Claus had long since gone to bed but, she always extinguished the fireplace before doing so. So, who was the source of the fire? Well, there was only one other resident of the home. 

The elf walked around to see who was sitting in the large velvet chair in front of the fireplace; seeing a large, muscular humanoid with brown fur and goat-like legs. He adorned a black, leather collar with bells on it, two spiked bracelets, a tight black garment that covered a large bulge on his crotch that was held in place by a studded belt that had a skull buckle. Atop his head sat a black version of Santa's signature red cap; his two curved horns peeking out of each side. 

" _Welcome home, Nicky…_ " Krampus said with a soft purr; standing up and pulling the chubby man into a kiss.   
" _Krampus…_ " Santa replied, sounding tired and clearly ready to sleep for an entire 24 hours.   
"Come on, my elf. I've prepared a few things for you." Krampus spoke, taking one of Santa's hands; leading him towards their bedroom.   
"Kramp...I just want to go to sleep…" The elf whined, following the hooved-man.   
"I know, dear, I know…" 

The Christmas Elf was sat down on the bed as Krampus stripped him. His signature red coat and pants were removed, leaving him in a tank top and candy cane boxers. Krampus tugged off Santa's undershirt; revealing a muscular chest with a patch of chest hair in the shape of a pine tree. His stomach was rounded; full of the cookies that all the children left for him. The demon's, surprisingly soft, hands gently rubbed the midsection of the man. Nicholas let out soft moans of pleasure as his full stomach was gently massaged. 

The goat demon slid off his boyfriend's peppermint boxers and tossed them aside before lifting the man bridal style with ease. He carried the tired elf to the bathroom where a bath was already drawn; steam rising off the water with rose petals scattered in the water and peppermint scented candles littering the dim bathroom. The Christmas Spirit let out a pleased moan as he gently set down in the water, the warm water soaking into his tired body. Any lingering traces of cold or snow had surely been removed now. 

"Kramp, you know you didn't need to do this." Santa spoke after a moment of silence, noticing the demon staring at him, lovingly.  
" _But, I wanted to, Nicky Dear._ " The horned creature replied, tracing fingers across Santa's cheek. Krampus continued caressing his lover's body, starting at his chest and continuing to go lower, hand soon dipping into the water. The elf's cheeks heated up as the demon's hand took hold of his half-hard member and slowly began pumping. 

Soft moans slipped past the lips of the submerged man, his North Pole quickly stiffening and reaching full mast. Krampus leaned forward, his long tongue tracing over one of Santa's nipples. The white haired man tossed his head back, the wet warmth engulfing the sensitive nub of flesh.   
"God... You're gonna make me...so hard…" Saint Nicholas shuddered, cock aching between Krampus's fingers. The demon slid his teeth over Santa's exposed neck, leaving soft love bites over his skin. 

" _K-Krampus…_ " 

"Oh? Full name, huh? Somebody's desperate…" The Christmas Demon hissed, grabbing Santa's chin, shoving his tongue down his lover's throat; drawing a strangled grumble from the horny elf. Krampus had the man in the palm of his hand... _It was almost too easy…  
Tired? Check.  
Wet and Warm? Double Check.  
Hot and Bothered? **Triple Check.**_

The Goat-Legged Monster lifted the elf out of the water with ease, draining the water and carrying his aroused lover to the bedroom; throwing him onto the large bed, pinning Santa Claus down by his wrists and roughly assaulting his mouth. The clawed fingers traced down the man's rotund stomach, squeezing at the soft midsection; causing the snow-haired male to audibly moan through the tongue within his mouth. 

" _Kramp...I want it…_ " The elf panted, saliva dripping into the brilliant white of his beard; spreading his legs.   
"Oh? You want Krampus's **massive South Pole?** " The demon hissed, hands gripping Santa's soft, yet firm cheeks.   
" _YES!_ " Nicholas begged, wrapping legs around his demonic boyfriend's waist; cock painfully hard and aching for any amount of friction.   
" **Tell Daddy what his slutty elf wants…** " The brown-furred beast growled, taking a handful of the elf's snowy hair and yanking it, eyes glowing a bright lustful yellow.   
" _I want Krampus's massive meat inside my tight hole...I want to be filled with hot, fertile demon seed…_ " Santa whimpered pitifully, eyes glowing a similar shade of yellow; being entranced by his lover's commanding gaze.

The horned creature tore off his leather garment and forced Santa's legs up, his knees reaching up to his shoulders before having a massive length shoved inside him. The rough treatment mixed with going in completely dry created a burning friction that caused Santa to cry out in pleasurable pain. The demon's length was large and throbbed within his lover's tight hole.  
" **Such a tight cunt for Daddy…** ". Krampus growled, spanking Santa's rear, leaving a red handprint. The demon rolled his hips, quickly reaching a steady pace; his lover taking every inch of him (an impressive feat) allowing his round furry sack to rest between the elf's cheeks. 

The bearded male felt full, feeling his gut bulge slightly with each thrust of the goat man's large meat. Krampus continued thrusting, balls creating a slapping noise; mixing with the slick, wet noises of each thrust. Santa was moaning loudly, drooling with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.   
"H-Haaaaahhh…" The rotund man panted, eyes still glowing; caught in Krampus's trance.   
" **Gonna breed this tight hole…** " The yellow-eyed demon breathed, drooling onto Santa's furry chest. 

The Christmas Spirit was overwhelmed with pleasure, body burning in hot pleasure.   
"I...wanna be bred, Kramp…" Santa whimpered, cock throbbing, hard as diamond. The beast growled, increasing his already brutal pace; increasing the frequency of wet, slapping sounds. Krampus sunk his sharpened fangs into his lover's neck and lapped at the delicious tasting crimson fluid leaking out. The jolly man moaned, his glowing eyes now half-lidded and slightly glossy; mind completely buzzed with lust. 

The large, muscular beast roared, filling Santa's ass, hot seed filling the elf to the brim, causing his stomach to expand, becoming round and taut. The entranced man cried out pitifully, cum painting his expanded gut. Krampus continued thrusting his member, roaring again shortly after, expanding Santa's stomach further, excess cum pouring out, painting the bedsheets with sticky white liquid. The demon pulled out, quickly shoving a red buttplug into the man's stretched and abused hole. 

The elf was completely exhausted, being pulled to the pillows he so desperately desired. Krampus rested his hands on the man's engorged gut, gently rubbing the furry skin.   
"Merry Christmas, Nicky Dear." Krampus purred softly.   
"Merry Christmas, Kramp." Santa responded, quickly falling asleep, enjoying the fullness of his swollen gut being massaged, the softness of his bed, and the lingering relaxation of the bath, soon being lulled into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Everybody!! 
> 
> 🎄 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!🎄


End file.
